


Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Nightmares, Probably ooc, comforting misaki is the work of the gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akihiko has a nightmare and Misaki is there to comfort his boyfriend.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men this was written on a 3ds

Misaki was awoken in the middle of the night. He wasn't the heaviest sleeper ever, so it wasn't uncommon, however what was of notice was his lover tossing and turning around which had woken the younger in the first place. From years of experience sleeping in the same bed with Akihiko, this definitely wasn't the first time this has happened, but it definitely was a warning sign of uncertainty. Usually Misaki would tap on or gently shake the others shoulder to wake him up, but he hesitated intimidatedly once he noticed the glimmer of a tear streaking his lovers face. Akihiko's lip quivered slightly, and upon notice, that was when Misaki settled on calling his name.

"Usagi-san...?"

Akihiko's eyes fluttered open ever so gently as he took an exhasperated, shaky deep breath.

"...Did you have a bad dream?" Misaki lay next to Akihiko, now face to face with his lovers lit by the moonlight drifting in through the window. The older nodded slightly, just barely enough to catch. Being the emotionally kept man he was, the only other time a night terror had hit him this hard was when he had dreamt about losing Misaki.

"Shh... you don't have to talk about it, okay?" Misaki whispered, pulling the older closer as he ran his fingers through the silver locks gently to help calm him down. "...I'm here with you, I'm right here..." he held Akihiko's cheek with his free hand, delicately rubbing away the tears with his thumb.

"I- it may be ch- childish..." Akihiko stumbled his words, voice shaky but gentle as if he may crumble any second. "But can you just... s- stay here, and hum a melody... it would help... remind me that you're here, that this isn't just..." he kept himself composed with all of his might, but he clearly struggled with such, instead trailing off his sentence with a choked cry.

"Mhmm.... I'm here, don't forget that either, okay, Usagi-san?" Misaki placed a delicate kiss on Akihiko's wet cheek, it wasn't meant to intend anything else other than pure, comforting love. He was asked to hum a lullaby of sorts, but being the kind of person he is the brunet couldn't think of anything other than  _Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star._

Even with his messy bedhead and unkept face streaked with his now wiped-away tears, Akihiko looked ever so vibrant under the moonlight shade peaking through from the curtains. While humming his own song, Misaki scanned his lovers features. Akihiko's eyes were back to being shut, his breathe gradually slowing as his chest no longer pumped up and down in panic. Though he would never admit it unless in a time of need, things like this made Misaki feel... needed. It was a rare feeling, not the kind of needed when something at work came up, but more of a love needed. Quite a wonderful feeling. He hoped his lover felt the same way....

Misaki continued to hum until his own thoughts slowed unconciously, ever so slowly drifting into his own sleep once again with his lover entangled in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote jr fic in 2018 unironically i'm braver than any us marine


End file.
